Not Too Late
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: DaskaFinn's second request: How Phil and the Avengers (specifically Natasha and Clint) sort out Phil lying to everyone about his so called death. Or put it like this, happens a month after ch. 12 (ch. 13 overall) of my other story, 'One Step at a Time'. So part of 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' series... All that I need is time... but I just don't wanna wait... Enjoy.


**Fanfic:****Not Too Late, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this. Nor do I own **_**Fearless' 'Not Too Late.'**_**  
****Word Count: ****1,330.****  
Rated: ****T.****  
Summary/ Author's Note:**_**DaskaFinn**_**'s second request: How Phil and the Avengers (mainly Natasha and Clint) sort out Phil lying to everyone about his so called death. Or put it like this, happens a month or so after ch. 12 (ch. 13 overall) of my other story, '**_**One Step at a Time**_**'. So part of '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' series... **_**All That I Need Is Time... But I just Don't Wanna Wait... I Know That All It's Never Too Late... **_**I hope you enjoy.**

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as she stepped into the twins' bedroom as the twins slept in their cribs. The red head slowly made her way over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stared out the window into the early morning sky blankly. Natasha pressed her lips to the nape of Clint's neck lovingly as she waited for him to say something.

Clint brought his left hand up to Natasha's interlaced fingers on his bare chest, just over his tattoo, squeezing them gently. "Hey Nat," he whispered as he turned and pulled Natasha into his lap, her small lithe body framed by his archer build.

"Phil is coming over later on," Natasha whispered as she rested her head back against the crook of Clint's neck, wrapping her husband's arms around her waist while interlacing their fingers. Clint visibly tensed at her words but tightened his arms around her waist. Natasha turned her head into Clint's neck and kissed his pulse point lovingly, smiling as her archer nuzzled her cheek with the stubble on his own cheek.

When Clint didn't say anything, Natasha closed her eyes and inhaled her husband's scent, resting against his chest, waiting for whenever he decided to talk about the obvious problems he had sleeping last night.

Natasha had been close to falling asleep to the steady pulse of Clint's heartbeat, when the archer spoke.

"How are we supposed to ever trust him the way we once did Nat?" Clint whispered into his wife's hair as he tightened their interlaced fingers. The archer pressed his lips to Natasha's hairline before burying his head into her flame coloured curls.

"I don't know Clint... But why he did it does actually make sense to me... in a way," Natasha replied as she looked up at Clint while he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "There was always a very good chance of him dying from his injuries Baby... He didn't want to put anyone through the pain of burying him again," she explained, watching as Clint nodded slowly at her words.

"Still doesn't stop the pain for Maria, Samantha, Barney or me for the fact that he lied about him being dead for so long... We had all just become used to the idea that he was gone... And that doesn't account for the pain that Maria's younger siblings went through," Clint whispered, frowning slightly at the thought. "Isaac and William are the youngest at six years old so all they think about is that their daddy is home and that's all they care about," he whispered looking at their interlaced fingers, running his left thumb over Natasha wedding ring. "Jasper may be thirteen but he still hates it when Phil is gone for so long... I don't think Keira is even talking to Phil which, possibly, must be must be a nineteen year old's way of telling a parent that they don't want them in any kind of danger."

"Keira is doing the same as Maria so... And what about Jasper?" Natasha whispered as she turned in Clint's arms so she was kneeling in between his legs, her arms wrapped around Clint's neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Sebastian's twenty three... He's just glad Phil is alive because he doesn't have to see Samantha cry very night when she thinks that nobody can see her," Clint replied, remembering the conversation he had had with his younger cousin.

Natasha rested her head in the crook of Clint's neck and began to hum softly as the archer buried his face in her hair. Clint wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as thoughts ran through his mind. "This is gonna be a long day," the archer whispered as he watched the sun begin to rise above the horizon.

_*** * * Seven Hours Later * * ***_

"JARVIS, will you inform Pepper that we won't be joining the group for dinner tonight?" Natasha called out as she fed a hungry eight month old Scarlett her bottle.

"Of Course Mrs Barton... Agent Coulson is on his way up as well," the AI informed the red head as she rocked a whimpering Christopher in his carry cot. "I have informed Mr Barton as well, Ma'am."

"Thank you JARVIS," Natasha responded just as the elevator opened to reveal the suit in question. "Good afternoon, Phil," the red head greeted as said man entered the kitchen.

"Hello Natasha," Phil replied as the red head turned to look at him as she held her daughter close to her chest as Scarlett finished her bottle. "How's the twins?" he asked as he stood nervously in the doorway of the kitchen.

"They're fine," Natasha replied, throwing her ex handler a soft smile. "How's life now that you're not dead?" she asked with a knowing smirk as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

Phil paused before noting the smirk on the red head's face, knowing that she didn't mean anything venomous with her question. "Will and Isaac are happy to have me home... So are Seb and Jas... But Maria and Keira are not speaking to me," the suit replied solemnly just as Clint entered the room.

"They do have a good reason Phil," Clint stated as he walked over to his wife, wrapping his left arm around her as she rested her head against his shoulder while they watched their ex handler step from foot to foot.

"I know," Phil mumbled as he looked at his feet. "Seb told me about what I put Sam through as well," he added as he finally looked up at the couple in front of him, sorrow and self hate in his brown eyes. "She didn't deserve that.

Clint froze as he saw silent sobs shake through his uncle, the archer unable to move to comfort the man. He was brought back to the present when Natasha placed a now sleeping Scarlett in his arms and walked over to their ex handler, pulling the man into a comforting hug.

"That doesn't matter now Phil... You did what you thought was necessary to protect everyone... Especially to protect your wife and children... Nobody blames you for that," Natasha whispered into Phil's ear as she hugged the suit.

Phil nodded slightly as the red head pulled away from him slowly. He smiled slightly as she gave him a small smile before turning back to her husband and daughter just as Christopher began to wake up in his carry cot.

"_Hey my Little Hawk_," Natasha whispered in her native tongue as she picked her son out of his carry cot, smiling lovingly at the little boy as Christopher squealed and giggled as the red head held him close to her chest.

"I will never be able to make it up to you guys... I broke your trust and I didn't have the right to do that," Phil stated, nervously looking at the two agents that had once been in his care.

"Uncle Phil, the minute you do your best to make it up to Aunt Sam, you've earned our trust again... All that you need is time... Nothings ever too late," Clint stated with a warm smile towards Phil. Phil returned his smile and nodded.

"Thank you guys," Phil whispered with a smile. "I'll see you later... I'm bringing my own family out for dinner... Well, they're all coming if Maria and Nick comes along as well," he stated as he turned around to leave before suddenly turning back around to the couple and their children. "And guys, congratulations... You deserve a happy ending," he added before turning to leave them to go for dinner with his own family.

Natasha threw Clint a loving smile as he wrapped his left arm around her again. "I agree with Phil, Clint," she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him softly. "We do get to have a happy ending," she whispered.

**So what do you guys think of this little piece? I'd love to hear what you guys think of this.**


End file.
